


messy

by grandeheaux



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rough Sex, idk - Freeform, lapslock, well sort of? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandeheaux/pseuds/grandeheaux
Summary: being twenty and newly single, ariana didn't waste no chance in falling for one of hollywood's leading men
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Brad Pitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored and horny. that's all i have to say about this mess lol.
> 
> this is set in late 2014. ari's honeymoon outfits got me feelin' some type of way... plus me and my love for older men... oops!

ariana was not happy with the surprise work-out session that her instructor had planned.

the petite girl had a whole day set with no distractions - especially anything related to work. she had only wanted to get all pampered and dolled up for the evening plans that brad and her had planned. champagne and chocolate covered strawberries were ready to go in her fridge, and all she needed was her man and bed.

luckily the work-out session had only lasted an hour and ariana was free to go wash up. well, not before her instructor, cupped a nice feel on her ass. _he's so lucky, he's attractive_ , ariana thought as she walked away.

.

.

.

alone in her new home, ariana sat comfortably in her couch and admired the amazing work her nail artist did. she couldn't wait to leave a bit of her own markings on her man. but not too much to the point that anyone would start questioning. 

lost in her own little dirty world, ariana hadn't noticed brad had already entered her home and quickly knew where to find the young girl.

"looks like my baby girl has dressed up nicely for me," he spoke, "too bad it would have to come off soon."

ariana giggled. "daddy, you're here. i've had such a stressful day. i need daddy to make me feel relaxed."

.

.

.

ariana was so much smaller than brad his body towered over hers as his hand slowly moved down her small chest to clit. the petite girl shivered as his thumb rubbed continuously. she could feel the tension and stressful day he had. it could've been work or troubles with his, unfortunately, girlfriend. yet, instead of being with her, he was here with ariana.

brad loved the freedom he had with ariana. whenever he suggested to do anal or something outrageously rough and kinky - ariana was up for it. he couldn't tell if she was freaky or he had her wrapped around his finger, or well, his cock. every time he brought out his cock underneath his pants, she's already on her knees and begging.

he didn't have to ask or tell her before forcing his hungry, hard cock into her small mouth, fucking it nicely. her little gags was music to his ears. he couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to fuck a girl's mouth like this. and angie definitely didn't allow him to do this to her, despite her having some dick sucking lips.

ariana giggled once he removed himself from her now messy mouth, dripping with precum and sweat. she begs him to fuck her tight hole as she had been waiting for him all day. brad didn't hesitate to pick her up and dropped her onto the bed, teasing her wet cunt with his tip. "so wet for daddy," he chuckled. "you better only be wet for me, you understand?" and again, with no warning, he thrusts into her tight pussy, fucking her roughly. they didn't need any extra lube - although she would beg for him to use - considering how wet she easily got by each second.

her moans grew louder by each thrust he gave. her eyes roll back every time her body tricked her into thinking she was about to cum. ariana had lost track of time and it felt like hours as brad fucked her like there's no tomorrow. brad was harsh and dirty, something she didn't expect to find attractive but the way he always took charge, made her weak in the knees and wanted to be under his control. every single time.

.

.

.

without telling her, brad cums fast while still in her, wanting to see his release slowly drip out of her swollen cunt. he doesn't mention it as he's finished the last drop and yet continues to thrust into her, just a small hope of breeding her. as he was done with her body, ariana finally cums as well. she was a mess. messy sex hair, make-up slightly smeared, and unable to move her body after brad had his way with her. as ariana giggled, brad watched as his cum slowly drip out her - an amazing view and couldn't wait to tell his friends all about.


End file.
